economics with a demon
by petica
Summary: a fanfic I wrote with a classmate, all the characters are based on real people. rated M to be sure. poll on my page for male or female antagonist, havn't decided yet.
1. my demon teacher

title: my demonic teacher

summary:  
a fanfic I wrote with a classmate, all the characters are based on real people.  
ps. shoutout to the first who can see my pirates of the caribian sentence

to the story:

i'll get strait to the point, my teacher is a monster. If you read this and think it is a story to amuse people, read on, if you think this could happen to you, close your browser now en don't ever think back to it.

When I started my lesson everything looked normal, all the students talking and doing stuff on their phone, but something seemed off. There was a smell round my teacher that wasn't right, she smelled like a sellar with leakage with some dead animal to. When the lesson went on it became weird, in stead of notes on the board i only saw demonic messages en pagan signs like an omega. Later the lesson I started to hear hissing and she looked so angry i became a little scared, i didn't dare to look in her eyes, but i was sure that if i would've looked i would've seen pits of fire so evil hell itself spat it back out.

suddenly she started to emmit a dark light, the class lokked up and started screaming. Where our teacher sat at first, stood now a demon with black scales, bat-like wings, red eyes (with black ridges) and wicked clawes. She shut the doors and windows with a wave of her hand, even the students that where asleep were now screaming ffor help.

and suddenly we all blacked out

hey guys second posting of this chapter sorry i forgot an sentence...

and i will update this, but i only write this in school... so don't expect to much

petica signing off 


	2. my bully died

when I came to consiousness my teacher, or whatever i should call her, was ripping out the hearts, brains and, if male, the testicles to put them on the ground in an omega like shape. I kept quiet, which was smart because when a classmate made a noise she flew ,literally, to the origin of the noise and decapitated the source. I watched with an odd scence of satisfaction as hidde his head was ripped off, I should mayby explain this, Hidde is a bully and if i dispice something most it is a bully, ah well, threatening with his fathers money didn't help him in this situation. But Hidde's 'unfortunate' death put me in a sticky situation, I had made noises of amusement when Hidde was offed, and the Demon which I had concluded look an awful lot like a fury , the servands of Hades, had heared me. She turned to face me and charged.

hahaha cliffy yes i know it is kinda short but i wanted to upload it anyway and thank you for the review madame thome,  
and no she is devenitly evil. imagine a woman on het period when ehr cat crawled up her arse and died there...

petica signing off 


	3. my saviour

Hey guys, 3rd chapter for my first story and to be honest I didn't expect to get this far…

Thanks for the support (I won't call names but Madame Thome is mvp here, she has story's, check them out). Now on to the story

-o0o-

_She turned to face me and charged_

Just when she was about to hit me, a bronze spear came out of nowhere and pierced her skull. I stood there in shock, trying to process everything that just barged into my live today. When I looked at the source I saw a girl standing there, she had black eyes and black eyes, the rest I couldn't see because she was dressed in bronze armour, she snipped her fingers and disappeared in the shadows.

-o0o-

After she left my thoughts where going everywhere, who was she, where did she come from and how did she disappear like that. I didn't even notice the police coming in and putting me in handcuffs. I remember vaguely that I was transported to court and convicted for mass murder on my whole school, they shipped me away to a prison somewhere in the north, I could tell because I saw snow in fall. When I was walked to my cell I saw all the other convicts, they were all yelling and screaming like psycho's. Moments later when I was put in my cell a deep male voice coming from my left "neighbour" said "what in the name of Tartarus have you done to come here kid?

-o0o-

Well this chappie done enjoy people

Petica signing off


	4. My prison

Chapter 4

Hey guys, the 4th chapter already. So proud of myself. I finally had a vote on my poll and my antagonist will be a girl. Btw when I finish my story I will put them in larger chapters, this is just so I can upload during my school time. Enjoy!

-o0o-

_what in the name of Tartarus have you done to come here kid?_

Asked the man who was in the cell to the left of me, I told him the truth, "nothing" I said "I have done nothing". He laughs and says "you wouldn't be here if you haven't done anything you wouldn't be here in the worst prison of the islands of the north. If you tell the truth you have fucked up dearly to come here, there are convicts that will fuck everything with a hole in it, especially a girl like you who can't defend herself… "who says that I can't", I interrupted. His hand shot through the bars, hit my head and the world went black.

-o0o-

When I woke up it was dark in the prison, all the light were out and the guards were gone, probably sleeping somewhere. I had the feeling I wasn't alone, that someone was watching me. I kept silent. Then a voice said "I know you are awake, you can sit up if you like.", and after a moment "the guards are all asleep, just trust me". I trusted the voice, I didn't know why I did but ah well. I sat up and opened my eyes, standing in front of me was the girl from my school, now dressed in black armour, it almost looked like obsidian but that was bull. There weren't pieces of obsidian that large in the world. I noticed she didn't were a helmet so her hair was cascading down her body, her dark eyes shining with power and her stance so confident. This was one of the moments that I questioned my choice of sexual interest. After a while she said, "well let's get out of here shall we?"

-o0o-

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long. It was a very busy weekend so I had little time and yesterday I didn't have any inspiration. Thanks for the support and stuff._

_Petica signing off_


	5. my prison outbreak

_Hey guys, new chapter here! No further A/N for I have no inspiration and on with the story sorry for the late update I was on holiday._

-o0o-

"_well let's get out of here shall we?"_

With one swing of her spear she cut the lock on my door, I was baffled her spear cut through steel like it was butter. She said come on out, I came out of my cell. By the time I was on my feet and out of my cell the girl was already moving.

She moved to the wall and planted a green flask. "take cover" she said. Just a few seconds later the wall exploded in a green bang, she jumped outside, I jumped after her. It must have looked weird for the other inmates, a green flash and two girls jumping from a six feet high hole, then running to the gate slicing it open with a spear then escaping on the island in midwinter with freezing temperatures.

-o0o-

When we arrived at the seashore we stopped. I asked "how are we going to get away from this island? We have no boat.", she laughed. "we don't need a boat" she said, she threw a big golden coin in the sea, "Poseidon please accept my offering!". The water started boiling and suddenly a sleek sailing boat appeared from underwater. "I hope you can sail".

As it turned out, I couldn't. But with the girl to teach me I learned fast, it was a little weird but I just couldn't get her to say her name. I speculated some, Calypso or Diana maybe even the name of an minor Greek goddess. This was all because she wielded Greek like weapons and called upon the help of Poseidon, the fury at my school also added to my belief that the Greek gods were real and I was sailing with a daughter or hero of the gods.

-o0o-


End file.
